1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device and a method of manufacturing the non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are demands for semiconductor products to be not only smaller but also to have larger capacity to process data. Therefore, it is necessary to increase integration of non-volatile memory devices used in such semiconductor products. In this regard, since non-volatile memory devices having a multi-layer structure can stack a plurality of memory cells vertically, they are more highly integrated than conventional non-volatile devices having a single layer structure.
However, non-volatile memory devices having a multi-layer structure do not easily perform a selective operation with respect to a memory cell of each layer. Furthermore, a method of manufacturing non-volatile memory devices having a multi-layer structure is complicated.